


Down Memory's Lane

by Medie



Category: Hardy Boys - Dixon, Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, Agent Hardy, when was the last time you made out with a pretty redhead in a convertible?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Memory's Lane

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://batmite.livejournal.com/profile)[**batmite**](http://batmite.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

He jumped when she knocked on the door. Nothing spectacular, alas. His surprise was betrayed in the way he fumbled in hanging up the phone. Content to take what she could get, Nancy leaned against the door frame and folded her arms. "Sorry."

Frank grinned in response to the smirk on her face. "No, you're not."

She pretended to consider it, then laughed. "True. The door _was_ open." Pulling off her sunglasses, Nancy stepped into the room and closed the door. Her sunglasses tapped against his desk as she leaned over. "You're taking the afternoon off, Agent Hardy."

Laughing, Frank stood up. He kissed her, slow and comfortable. It sent a rush of warmth through Nancy's chest, flowing downward through her body. Even in the uncomfortable heat of a July afternoon, it was pleasantly relaxing. When they reluctantly parted, Frank sighed, saying, "I can't, Nan."

"Oh, yes, you can," said Nancy. She tapped her sunglasses against his daytimer. "I happen to know your schedule is clear this afternoon. You're catching up on old casework. I asked your assistant." She smirked. "You're forgetting who's doing the asking, Frank."

"It's -- " he cut off the reply, shaking his head with bemusement. "It's not a good idea to try and argue the importance of the paperwork, is it?"

"Paperwork more important than your girlfriend?" Nancy tsked. "Very bad precedent to be setting. Whatever will the junior agents under your command think?" She hooked her sunglasses into her white tank. "Besides. You're not the only one blowing off paperwork. I've got a stack of files on my desk big enough to swallow Bess's shoe collection."

The upside of running one's own detective agency, answering to no one but yourself. The downside, alas, was the never-ending backlog of paperwork. She pouted at him, tipping her head. "Please?"

-

He started to laugh when she led him into the parking lot. Nancy looked back at him, her smile tinged with "I can't believe you're still driving this thing," said Frank. He slid a hand along the convertible's door, grinning across the car at her. "It must be falling apart."

"It's had better days," said Nancy. She opened the door, getting behind the steering wheel. "Costs a fortune to keep it running, but I just can't bring myself to get rid of her." She waited for him to get in, then turned to face him. "I've made so many good memories in this car."

Frank rested an arm on the back of Nancy's seat. Giving him credit for not fake-yawning first, she immediately took the opportunity to lean her head against his arm. "Do I happen to figure into those memories?"

With a smile, she scooted closer, then pretended to consider the question. "I seem to recall you having participated in a few of them. Did you fix my radiator once?"

"No, but I do recall changing the odd tire," said Frank. "Oh, and the car tried to crush me once."

"The block slipped," said Nancy. "It was an accident. Besides, you made it out."

"_Barely_," said Frank.

Nancy laughed at his playful pout. "Poor baby," she said, brushing her thumb along his lower lip. "The car might not love you, but I promise it's owner does." As soon as she said it, Nancy winced. Well, almost. When had she become such a raging romantic? She was certain she'd never been that sappy in the past. "Let's just pretend that sounded much cooler than it did, okay?"

Kissing her forehead, Frank nodded. "It was the bees' knees."

Nancy groaned, hiding her face against his shoulder. "That was uncalled for, Hardy."

With a laugh, Frank tugged her backward, tilting her chin up. "But it was funny, wasn't it?"

"It was _wrong_," said Nancy. She slid a hand along his chest, fingers toying with the buttons of his business shirt. "Tell me, Agent Hardy, when was the last time you made out with a pretty redhead in a convertible?"

Frank sat back slightly, as if to give the matter some thought. "Why, Ms. Drew, I'm really not sure on that. I'd have to check my files and – mppfh!"

She cut him off with a kiss, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. Being Frank, he rolled with the proverbial punches and recovered quickly. In short order, Nancy found herself tugged forward onto his lap.

Settling in, she draped her arms over his shoulders, lacing her fingers together behind his neck as she kissed him. Hyper aware of their surroundings, Nancy resisted the urge to grind herself down on him. It was wickedly tempting, but getting caught molesting a federal agent's person by his coworkers was an embarrassment she'd like to avoid.

Mostly.

There was something terribly thrilling about it.

Coming up for air, she brushed a playful kiss across his lips. "So tell me, Agent Hard, _now_ do you remember?"

"Mmm, no," said Frank, reaching for her again. "I think my memory needs more jogging."

She avoided his grasp, sliding back behind the steering wheel. Shaking a finger at him, Nancy grinned. As affected as she was, Frank was watching her with a gaze of pure want. Looking at him, Nancy felt her heart race and her body respond. "If we're going to plumb _those_ depths," she said, "I think that a little privacy is in order."

He moved closer, sliding his hand along her thigh, making her shiver. "Well," said Frank, his lips skimming her neck, "If you _insist_. Personally, I always liked the idea of a little public indecency."

Biting her lip, Nancy stepped on the gas.


End file.
